


Find another guy?

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Briefly Mentioned Cas/Others, Briefly Mentioned Dean/Others, Flirting, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, implied top cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a little bit of fun for Dean, indulging in anonymous online sex.  He never knows who he is going to get until he gets someone he knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find another guy?

**Author's Note:**

> See the (NSFW) gifs that inspired this piece [here](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/135513196063/find-another-guy-nsfw-dean-didnt-think).

Dean didn’t think he’d find someone he knew on here, not for sure. He’d entertained the thought before- maybe that guy from last night had been Benny, or the guy from last week had been Aaron from his composition class- but he wasn’t supposed to _know_ it was them. Faces weren’t allowed for a reason.

The guy on his screen right now, the one stroking himself through his light blue underwear, cock framed by thick thighs, one of which was covered with familiar tattoos- that’s Cas. Dean knows those hands, those slender fingers tipped with black nail polish, the collection of bracelets that sit low on his wrists. Maybe if Dean squints- and yes, there’s the one he’d given Cas their last year of high school under the guise of a class-wide Secret Santa. He’d known Cas would love it, but he’d been afraid to give it openly, so he’d wrapped it up and stuck a generic tag on it with no name. Cas had worn it ever since, something Dean only knows because they now attend the same college. Every time he sees it, Dean wants to say something, and every time he chickens out.

Dean should say something, should switch cams, should close the laptop- should do anything but watch as Cas catches the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down over his cock. Dean’s grip on his own cock tightens as he watches Cas’s bounce to a halt, pointing upward, so very hard and thick and beautiful. Dean moans at the thought of that inside him, how it will feel as Cas pushes in one slow inch at a time. His cock jumps and precome drips over his fingers.

Cas chuckles, the sound low and deep, but distorted through Dean’s laptop speakers. 

“I take it you like my cock,” Cas says. 

His voice is deeper and rougher than Dean has ever heard at school, and he likes it; he wishes Cas would always sound like that. In response, Dean moans again and strokes his cock harder. Where Cas is on his knees, Dean has laid back, his legs spread. He rolls his hips to expose himself and hears Cas suck in a sharp lungful of air. Dean groans at the sound.

Cas says something that Dean can’t make out, and then he’s leaning forward onto his hands, wrists pressed together. He braces them on the bed, then slides his cock between his forearms and starts fucking. It’d be so easy, too easy to imagine those hips jerking against his ass. Dean watches in fascination, his own cock nearly forgotten, as Cas works his hips, hard and fast, then slow and easy.

Dean can hear Cas’s breathing through the microphone. He hears it pick up speed and go shallow, heavy little pants that send shocks of arousal through him. He imagines he can feel each one puff against his neck while Cas thrusts in him. Dean abandons his cock briefly to grab a bottle of lube. When Cas sees what he’s doing, he groans. He stops rocking his hips and grabs a hold of his cock for a moment.

“You gonna touch yourself? I wanna see it.”

Dean groans and pants, causing Cas to chuckle again. “Fuck,” Dean swears and hopes Cas hasn’t actually heard. If he recognized Cas, would Cas recognize him?

The thought sends another shock of lust through him and he quits playing around. He works two fingers inside his ass, teasing the rim for a moment before he thrusts them in and out with intent. Cas moans at the sight and starts working his cock again, matching the roll of his hips with Dean’s hands.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Cas whispers, and Dean can’t help it. He drops his head back and whines, “Cas, please!”

There’s silence. Dean picks his head up and abruptly remembers that he’s not supposed to know who Cas is. Cas sits frozen on Dean’s computer before he swears. His camera jerks and then cuts off. Dean gapes as the red “Find another guy?” pops up over the window where Cas’s fuzzy image had been.

Dean pulls his fingers out of his ass and swallows heavily. He closes his laptop. He wipes his hands clean and shakily reaches for his phone. He stares at it.

He should let it go. He should let Cas decide if he wants to confront Dean about it. He feels guilty though, like he’d used Cas without Cas’s permission. Hands shaking, Dean pulls up Cas’s contact number, suddenly, humiliatingly aware of the fact that he only has it because they’d been partners once for a school project their Junior year of high school.

Dean still sends: _i’m sorry_

It’s only after he puts the phone down and decides to wait out his already-wilting erection that he realizes Cas might not have known it was him. He panics, but it’s too late, far, far too late, because his phone is ringing and it’s Cas’s contact picture- a blurry thing taken halfway down the hallway because Dean is a goddamn _creep_ \- on the screen.

He slides the jittering icon over to accept the call and holds the phone to his ear.

“Dean?”

“Um… yeah.”

“That was you?”

Dean swipes a hand across his face. “Um… yeah.”

Cas is silent for a long moment, and just as Dean can’t take it, is going to start begging for forgiveness, Cas says, “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

Dean laughs, feeling hysterical. “Um… yeah.”

“Are you out?” Cas is out. He’d made it clear his first day of school when he’d transferred sophomore year that he was into guys. He’d done so by asking out the most popular guy at lunch.

“I’m not gay,” Michael had protested.

Cas had sighed, looked him up and down, then said, “Pity” before taking a seat at an empty table and eating lunch, alone and unperturbed by it, while he read a book.

Michael, it turned out, was a little gay- or at least willing to experiment- because he and Cas had had a two week fling very publicly.

“Um… kinda,” and god, but Dean sounds like an idiot. He clears his throat and tries again. “My friends all know I’m bi, but I’ve not really dated anyone, so…” Dean trails off.

Cas hums at Dean’s answer, then says, “You knew it was me?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Cas answers. “When?”

“When what?”

“When did you know it was me?”

“Uh. Right away?” Dean cringes and covers his face with a hand.

“Why, Dean Winchester, have you been checking me out?” Cas purrs. His voice trills with amusement, and Dean finds his embarrassment easing away.

“You’re hot, dude, and you know it,” Dean grouses.

Cas laughs. It’s a beautiful laugh and it’s the first time Dean has been the one to make him sound so amused. Dean grins stupidly at nothing.

“If I had known you were into guys,” Cas says once he’s settled down, “I would have asked you out a long time ago.”

Dean blinks, startled. “What?”

“I mean, I know you’d never be interested in dating someone like me, but we could be having so much fun.” Cas sounds wistful, and Dean doesn’t even know where to start, because Dean is the uninteresting one. Dean is the one who is dorky and plain and will only think about getting a tattoo instead of actually doing it. 

Why the hell wouldn’t he be into Cas? Cas is the one who wouldn’t- shouldn’t look twice at Dean.

“I bought your bracelet,” is what Dean blurts out instead of all that.

“My… what?” Cas asks, clearly confused.

Dean swallows noisily. “Um, the silver one with the-” Dean flicks his finger through the air to indicate the etchings even though Cas can’t see him, then feels stupid for doing it and lowers his hand slowly.

“I love this bracelet.” Cas sounds surprised.

Dean flushes with pride at the compliment. “I thought you- I saw it and thought- um.” Dean doesn’t know where to go with this conversation so he just shuts up.

Cas doesn’t either apparently, because he’s silent for a few minutes. Dean’s phone buzzes and he pulls it away to see Cas has sent him a text. He opens it and finds an address.

“What’s this?” he asks Cas.

“My address,” Cas answers, sounding suddenly sure and firm. Maybe he knew where to go after all. “My roommate is gone until tomorrow night.”

Dean looks at his phone. “Seriously?” he asks, already climbing off his bed and reaching for a pair of pants.

“Dean, I have had a crush on you for three years. You, apparently, have one as well. Pretty sure I can’t be more serious.”

Dean drags on his hoodie and blurts, without permission from his brain, “I could meet your parents.”

Cas laughs. “We’ll get to that. First, you need to get over here,” he orders.

Dean can’t get there fast enough.


End file.
